No estás sola
by LadyCris
Summary: Tras enterarse de su embarazo, Caroline tiene que apartarse de Alaric, de todo a su al rededor, necesita estar sola, o eso es lo que cree. Pero después de una vida entera en soledad quizá lo que necesite sea a alguien a su lado. Y ese alguien puede ser Valerie.


¡Buenas lectores! Os traigo por aquí un fic que no me he podido resistir a escribir porque después después del 7x07 estoy oficialmente enamoradísima de Valerie y Caroline y auque sé que es un ship imposible mi corazón masoca ya las shipea a muerte. Sé que probablemente sea la única que las shipee pero necesitaba deshaogarme de algún modo así que si por casualidad hay alguien que comparta mi dolor con ellas, disfrute del fic.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de The CW y L. .

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Allí estaban los tres.

Valerie en la puerta de la pequeña habitación, con el hombro apoyado en el marco de ésta y los brazos cruzados. Una curva de satisfacción en sus labios adornaba su rostro, al fin de al cabo había tenido razón durante todo el tiempo. Caroline estaba embarazada.

Alaric seguía paralizado, plantado de pie al lado de la camilla. Tenía la mirada perdida mientras asumía la realidad de que sus hijos estaban vivos, de que la familia que había creído perdida para siempre volvía a él por medio de un milagro del loco mundo sobrenatural en el que vivían.

Caroline, tumbada en la camilla, no llegaba a entenderlo. Los débiles latidos de dos pequeños corazones que llevaba en su interior todavía resonaban en su cabeza. Había pasado tanto tiempo autoconvenciéndose de que nunca escucharía ese sonido que ahora le parecía irreal, como si estuviera observando la escena desde fuera, como si no fuera ella la que estaba allí tumbada, todavía sosteniendo ecógrafo en su temblorosa mano. Cuando era humana había pensado en ello. No mucho, eso era cierto, pero sí se había hecho a la idea de que cuando encontrase al hombre de sus sueños formaría una familia y que cada mañana de despertaría con el sonido de unos piececitos correteando por el pasillo. Así que cuando se convirtió en vampiro, decidió que lo mejor era asumirlo sin más, apartar esa idea en un rincón de su mente y tratar de no pensar en que viviría una eternidad y experimentaría muchas cosas, pero ser madre no sería una de ellas. Y ahora estaba embarazada.

Cada uno de ellos pensaba en lo suyo pero todos coincidían en algo. Aquella no era una situación normal. No es que no fuera normal, es que era extraordinariamente sobrenatural incluso para lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

\- Caroline... - murmuró Alaric rompiendo la atmósfera de silencio que se había creado. Tenía que decirle algo. No sabía qué pero algo. Aquella chica había pasado de ser una alumna más a ser una muy buena amiga. Y ahora era la madre de sus hijos. De sus hijos y los de Jo. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse esas ideas tan perturbadoras de su mente.

Caroline alzó la mirada y se encontró con la suya. Los ojos de Alaric brillaban intensamente, como si tuviera llamas en lugar de pupilas. La esperanza avivaba esas llamas al igual que el viento aviva el fuego en pleno invierno. Toda esa esperanza se debía a ella, a lo que llevaba en su interior. Caroline sentía que si seguía mirándole se quedaría ciega así que apartó la vista con brusquedad.

\- Ric, yo... - balbuceó. Se fue a llevar la mano en la mejilla y cayó en la cuenta de que una lágrima resbalaba por ella. Estaba llorando. Parpadeó un par de veces y más lágrimas siguieron a la primera. Aquello era demasiado - Yo... Necesito estar a solas.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, se incorporó precipitadamente de la camilla, volviéndose a tapar el vientre con la camisa, sin importarle el frío gel que todavía seguía sobre su piel. Alaric se sentía impotente, sin saber qué hacer. Caroline llegó a la puerta, donde estaba apoyada Valerie. Las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, una suplicando con la mirada que le dejara pasar, la otra preguntándose si debería dejarla ir. Aprovechando un momento de despiste, Caroline paso con rapidez por su lado, sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

\- ¡Caroline, espera! - gritó antes de salir corriendo tras ella. No sabría decir que le impulsó exactamente a hacerlo pero antes de darse cuenta la estaba siguiendo a toda velocidad escaleras abajo del hospital.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja y salió por la puerta principal la perdió momentáneamente de vista. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados paseando la mirada por la pequeña porción de acera y jardín que había a los pies del edificio. Estaba a punto de perder la esperanza cuando vio una brillante melena rubia no muy lejos de donde estaba ella.

Se acercó despacio y la observó con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación. Al darse cuenta de que seguía llorando, algo en su alma se encogió un poco, recordándose a sí misma tantos años atrás.

Caroline estaba sentada en un banco, con la cabeza enterrada entre las manos y los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Su pecho se agitaba violentamente cada vez que sollozaba y el sonido de su llanto aislaba cualquier ruido que pudiera haber a su al rededor. Valerie no había visto llorar así a nadie desde que Julian convenció a Mary Louise de que Nora era heterosexual y que la estaba engañando con un hombre.

\- Déjame en paz - le espetó sin rodeos al sentir su presencia. No le hacía falta ningún discurso sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero eso no significaba que le gustase o que fuera fácil asumirlo.

\- Deberías tranquilizarte - le sugirió Valerie haciendo caso omiso a su orden. Con calma, acortó los metros que la separaban del banco y se sentó. No al lado de Caroline, sabía que eso era jugársela demasiado dadas las circunstancias, pero dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellas - Si me dejaras ayud-

\- ¡Para! - le interrumpió Caroline alzando la voz. Levantó la cabeza, descubriendo unos ojos rojos y unas mejillas húmedas - ¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡No necesito que me protejas! ¡Puedo cuidarme sola! - bramó con ira. Tenía los puños tan apretados que podía sentir las uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos - ¡Solo porque tú perdieras a tu bebé hace cientos de años no significa que tengas derecho a meterte en mi vida!

La mirada de Valerie, que se había mantenido impasible todo el tiempo, se ensombreció con la mención de su hijo no nato. Daba igual que pasasen años, décadas, siglos o milenios, ella nunca, jamás, lo olvidaría. Siempre recordaría con el mismo dolor la sensación de que una vida se te escape de las manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al vientre. Hacía tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos rozando su piel en aquella zona no le recordaban como fue durante semanas llevar una vida en su interior. Hubiera sido una buena madre, pero ya nunca lo sabría. Con el mero pensamiento de aquello se le humedecieron los ojos.

Caroline se dio cuenta de que había sobrepasado los límites. Se llevó las manos a la boca como si no creyese lo que acababa de salir de sus labios pero al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de Valerie el corazón se le partió en dos.

\- Valerie, lo... lo siento - dijo abatida por la culpabilidad. Ella no era así, no le decía esas cosas a las personas que se preocupaban por ella. Valerie le había contado su secreto más profundo y ella se lo había echado en cara de ese modo - No quería decir eso. Es que todo esto...

\- Está bien - la cortó frotándose los ojos para disipar las lágrimas antes de que cayera ninguna. Respiró hondo y se paso la mano por el pelo - No te preocupes. Estás alterada, lo entiendo.

\- No, aún así no me da derecho a decir eso - negó Caroline avergonzada.

\- Pero tienes razón - replicó Valerie, todavía mirando al suelo intentando recomponerse - No es asunto mío, no puedo entrometerme en tu vida.

A Caroline le dio la impresión de que la otra mujer iba a levantarse. Se iba a ir para dejarla a solas, tal y como había pedido. Pero no quería estar sola. Nunca lo había querido.

Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre había estado con tantos chicos. Desde Damon, pasando por Matt, Tyler y Klaus, hasta Stefan. Pero por una razón o por otra todos la habían abandonado, llevándose con ellos una parte del escudo protector que con tanto esfuerzo había construido en torno a su corazón. Porque sí, estaba segura de que el menor de los Salvatore no tardaría mucho en marcharse de su lado, al fin de al cabo, estaba embarazada y ¿quién quiere atarse para toda la eternidad?

Por esa misma razón, por esa facilidad para establecer relaciones con los hombres, nunca había tenido muchas amigas. Elena y Bonnie habían sido la excepción. Sabían ver en ella lo que las demás eran incapaces. Pero el maldito destino quería separarlas con ese conjuro que unía a Bonnie y a Elena. Elena ya no estaba y Bonnie estaba tan ocupada con sus asuntos de bruja que ya apenas quedaban como en los viejos tiempos. Así que allí estaba, sola.

Dicen que cuando no tienes a nadie tienes a la familia, pero a ella también le habían arrebatado eso. A su padre se lo había llevado el vampirismo y a su madre el cáncer. Era huérfana sin remedio.

No tenía a nadie. A nadie.

\- Espera - susurró agarrando la mano de Valerie cuando a penas se había levantado un centímetro del banco. Ésta volvió a dejarse caer y se quedó mirando a Caroline con sorpresa - No te vayas. No me dejes sola - le suplicó. Se llevó la mano al vientre y su voz se rompió al final de la frase. De sus ojos volvían a brotar transparentes lágrimas y Valerie pudo notar por la mano que aún le agarraba, que temblaba ligeramente - Tengo miedo.

Tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de la soledad. Miedo del embarazo. Miedo de ser madre. Miedo de no saber hacerlo. Miedo.

Valerie entró momentáneamente en pánico. No se esperaba tal exhibición de sentimientos y menos aún que la rubia se derrumbase delante suyo hasta el punto de suplicarle que se quedara con ella. Sus ojos claros la miraban con tal profundidad que podía perderse el ellos. Violentada por la tensión, desvío la mirada hacia sus manos. Los dedos de Caroline aun se entrelazaban a los suyos con fuerza, como si de alguna forma eso hiciera que no se rompiera en mil pedazos en allí mismo.

\- No tienes que tenerlo - replicó alzando de nuevo la mirada para enfrentarse a los hinchados ojos de la otra mujer. Instintivamente se acercó más a ella, en un intento de transmitirle seguridad - Yo estoy aquí. No estás sola.

Una tímida sonrisa asomó el los labios de Caroline al escuchar sus palabras y Valerie le sonrió de vuelta con sinceridad.

\- ¿Te quedarás? - preguntó Caroline aún insegura de aquella desconocida que jugaba a ser mala pero que en realidad se preocupaba por ella más de lo que sería capaz de admitir.

\- Solo si me dejas - replicó Valerie por toda respuesta. Quería quedarse.

Caroline asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Ninguna de las dos lo hizo. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, quizás minutos quizás horas, mirándose a los ojos, sin separar sus manos entrelazadas entre ellas.

Al fin de al cabo, eran dos mujeres rotas que podían arreglarse mutuamente.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado y que compartáis mi amor por estas dos. Depende del recibimiento de este fic me plantearé subir algo más de ellas así que dejad **reviews** con vuestras opiniones que me animan un montón.

Hasta la próxima :)


End file.
